Campo de batalla
by D. Elizabeth Vasar Gasso
Summary: -Destrozaste mi corazón sin siquiera intentarlo-
1. Fácil, Difícil

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es obra mia, asi como sus personajes OC.  
Rango T y posiblemente M  
Universo Alterno.  
**ADVERTENCIA**: como ya sabemos, mis historias pueden terminar en una serie de eventos muy oscuros, sino no es lo tuyo, no leas.

**Esta historia no es mi preferida, realmente no siento pasion por ella. Ya estan hechos cuatro capitulos mas (aunque estan hechos de una manera estupida, nada bueno) No prometo seguirla o terminarla. **

**Necesitaba deshacerme de ella, sacarla a la luz para terminar cierto capitulo de mi vida. De esta forma esta historia esta inspirada en ti. "Zleg aerdnA"**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Fácil. Difícil.

Había sido sencillo enamorarse de ella, de hecho no recuerdas en que momento caías atraída hacia ella. Quizá fue amor a primera vista porque no recuerdas tu vida antes de ella.

Habías deseado este día, el día en que te hubieras enamorado realmente, el día en que tu amor fuera correspondido.

Sin embargo era tan difícil romper corazones, y si ustedes seguían con su felicidad eso sin duda sucedería.

No estaban dispuestas a perderse la una a la otra, apenas se habían encontrado entre este mar de gente, no podían dejarse ir.

Y no recuerdas quien fue la autora de esta estrategia, pero el momento parecía la más maravillosa de las ideas. Ninguna pensó en las consecuencias, o en las posibles variables, y eso las llevo a este campo de batalla, donde ustedes estaban en lados opuestos.

….. Q&R…..

Habías perdido la cuenta de las veces que soñabas con ella, o de las veces que habías escrito su nombre y el tuyo entrelazados, o de las veces que susurrabas su nombre.

-hey amiga, vas o te quedas babeando por ya sabes quién- Victoria te sacaba nuevamente de tus pensamientos.

-emm ¿A dónde vamos?- Tu amiga sonreía triunfante ante tu confusión

-a comer- lo decía en el tono más evidente, y más sarcástico

-ok, ya ya- Te levantaste del escritorio, cerrando el cuaderno donde escribías su nombre junto con tu apellido.

Victoria y Lucia hablaban del proyecto final, tu mente estaba procesando una respuesta a las preguntas que una de ellas te hacía.

-Quinn- ¡dios! Sabias quien te llamaba, tu cuerpo reaccionaba a su voz, como marinero al canto de sirena.

-¿sí?- respondiste mirándola a los ojos y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no bajarla a sus labios.

-¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes de Derecho Penal?-

-si- la respuesta fue inmediata y sin pensar –está en mi escritorio-

-gracias- te sonrió y tú te derretiste.

Asentiste tu cabeza y seguiste caminando, tenías que guardar cierta compostura frente a ella. Aunque eso no impedía que cuando ella no te mirara más tu sonrisa de idiota apareciera.

-¿Quién esta enamora de Rachel, a ver quién? Si su respuesta fue Quinn, ha ganado una hamburguesa- Lucia reía ante la broma ya gastada de Victoria

-cállate estúpida, si una de las secuaces de mi mujer nos escucha moriré y tu morirás conmigo- Dices mientras miras hacia todas partes, suspirando de alivio al ver los pasillos vacíos.

-¿Qué podría pasar si tu mujer sabe que estas locamente enamorada de ella? Su mejor amiga es gay-

-pero recuerdas lo mucho que repite que jamás dejara – y mueves tus dos dedos índices arriba y abajo

-IUG que asco- dice Victoria ante tu gesto despectivo del miembro masculino.

-¿Qué? Es ella la que siempre hace ese gesto- dices rodando los ojos

-sí, pero no tienes que hacer cara de asco cada vez que repites su gesto. ¿Debo recordarte que alguna vez tuviste novios?- Victoria y Lucia mueven su cabeza de arriba abajo, como queriéndole poner énfasis a tu pasado.

-No es que me den asco los hombres, alguna vez salí con ellos, iug no soporto que ella me repita una y otra vez que jamás cambiara a los hombres- y no quieres volver a pensar en las imaginarias esperanzas que tienes con ella.

Se sienta a comer, miras el reloj una y otra vez, ya quieres salir de aquí, la conversación te dejo destrozada, como lo hace el pensamiento de que esa mujer jamás te vera como tú la vez a ella.

Y de pronto, como por arte de magia, tu mente se nubla de un pensamiento atroz.

-¿díganme que no le preste a Rachel mi cuaderno de Penal?- sabes la respuesta, pero tienes la esperanza de algo contrario.

-sí, ¿Por qué esa cara?- Lucia pregunta, observándote detenidamente. Sientes la sangre irse a tus pies, y tus piernas tiembla.

-es el cuaderno donde escribo una y otra vez su nombre, ¡por eso!- vas a morir, sabes que vas a morir, Rachel de seguro te dejara de hablar para siempre, la escuela entera sabrá de tu obsesión. Dios, vas a morir.

No sabes cómo tus piernas temblantes corren hacia tu muerte, y entras al aula en un terror abrasante.

Y ahí esta ella, en tu lugar, con tu cuaderno abierto en la últimas páginas. Su cara refleja sorpresa, y no mueve ni un musculo. Sus ojos no se apartan de las palabras escritas.

-puedo explicarlo- dices en un susurro, tus labios tiemblan –lo puedo explicar todo- Sus ojos se separan del cuaderno y miran directo a los tuyos.

-no puedes- el enojo en sus palabras te dejan en silencio. Tienes mucho miedo, tu corazón late demasiado deprisa, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-no puedes- repite, y no entiendes, no encuentras significado a sus palabras.

-no puedes amarme- dice pero las palabras no están dirigidas a ti.

-no puedes hacerlo, tú la amas, ¡ella te ama! ¿Sabes cuantas veces me ha llamado después de una de sus citas? ¿Cuántas veces me ha dicho que eres la novia perfecta? ¿Cuántas veces después de colgar llore?- esconde su cara en sus manos y escuchas un ligero sollozo salir de sus labios. –no puedes hacerlo, tú no puedes hacerlo, no ahora, no ahora-

-puede explicarlo- es como si fueran las únicas palabras que sabes pronunciar

-¿desde cuándo?- te interrumpe y ante tu silencio vuelve a decir – ¡¿desde cuándo Quinn?!-

Bajas tu mirada, cualquier cosa que ver menos sus ojos –desde que te conocí- apenas es un suspiro.

-no, no, no- su cara niega, sus brazos se envuelven en sí misma, su rostro está lleno de lágrimas –no, no, no-

-Rachel déjame…-

-¿Explicarme qué? Te recuerdo a Daniela, Daniela ¡tu novia! Y mi mejor amiga- si eres sincera no habías pensado en ella, tratas de no pensar mucho en ella porque al hacerlo es recordar la clase de persona que eres, la que por no tener a la persona que ama se queda con la que lo ama.

Se suponía que esto no debería pasar, tú amarías a Rachel en silencio por siempre, y te casarías con Daniela viviendo un felices por siempre.

-¿y que podía hacer? Créeme que enamorarme de ti no estaba en mi planes, no es algo que yo pueda controlar. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Daniela es perfecta para mí, pero no lo pude evitar. Además, ¿en que cambian las cosas? Tu estas enamoradísima del estúpido de Roberto, y fuiste tú la que me repitió mil veces que era el príncipe azul que buscabas- Ya no puedes más, tus sentimientos están saliendo en palabras que no puedes detener.

-si me lo hubieras dicho antes…-

-¿Qué? Las cosas no hubieran cambiado, no te cansaste ni una sola vez de decirme que jamás cambiarias a los hombres y ¿Cuál fue mi respuesta siempre? Que uno nunca se enamora de lo que hay entre las piernas, sino de lo que hay en el corazón. Y aun así, me dijiste que jamás lo cambiarias. Crees que podría haberte dicho algo. Si destrozaste mi corazón sin siquiera intentarlo-

-estaba confundida, eres la única mujer que me ha atraído, como poder superar el miedo- suspiras, tú conoces ese miedo. El miedo de saber que tu mundo ha cambiado, y que tendrás que estar en guerra con el mundo por el simple hecho de que después de años de salir con hombres un día encuentras a una mujer que te mueve el piso.

-esto no cambia nada- dices con resignación, allí afuera hay una mujer que te ama, y un hombre que ama a la mujer que esta frente a ti.

Es cuando las lágrimas caen y ruedan sobre tu rostro, sientes un dolor en el lado izquierdo de tu pecho, una presión que hace difícil respirar.

-Ella te ama- susurra

-él te ama- susurras

Se acerca a ti, lentamente y en uno segundos están frente a frente con un suspiro de distancia.

-tú me amas- su aliento impacta contra tus labios

-tú me amas- y las palabras mueren con la colisión de sus labios, tus manos se aferran a su cintura, la apegas a tu cuerpo temblando por su calor. Sus manos se enredan en tu cabello, te atrae más hacia sus labios.

Las caricias se vuelven feroces parecen querer consumir la pasión que desbordan sus cuerpos, las manos se mueven y no paran en ningún lugar.

-hazme olvidar. Elimina sus recuerdos. Borra sus caricias. Márcame- dice entre besos

-salgamos de aquí- le dices, no queriendo tentar más a la suerte que les ha permitido estar juntas sin que nadie las interrumpa.

Cada una toma sus cosas, una sale primero del aula y luego la otra. Es en aquel momento en que sabes porque nadie los ha interrumpido. Lucia, Victoria y Sofía, una de las amigas de Rachel, están frente a la puerta, parecen resguardarla de los intrusos.

-Gracias- les dices antes de salir corriendo hacia Rachel

-¿Qué le digo a Daniela?- grita Victoria

-Que estoy muerta y me fui al paraíso- Lucia niega con su cabeza, y ves tristeza en sus ojos.

Ya sabes que esto está mal, pero ¿qué puedes hacer? Es fácil enamorarse pero difícil romper corazones.


	2. Fuerte, Oculto

**Capítulo 2. Fuerte. Oculto**

-no lo soporto- dices rompiendo el silencio entre ustedes

-¿Qué no soportas?- Ella gira su cuerpo en la cama hasta estar mirándote a los ojos.

-esto- dices señalando a las dos – el que debo compartirte con él, el que ahora estás conmigo pero en una horas estarás con el- dices con desesperación, imágenes de el con ella te atormentan, sus manos tocándola, sus besos en los de ella… sientes una punzada de dolor.

-esto no será para siempre- dice queriéndote consolar pero no hay consuelo en sus palabras, te levantas de la cama en la que estaban recostadas.

-no lo sabes, no lo sabes Rachel. Como veo las cosas, él te va a pedir matrimonio, tendrán hijos y serán felices por siempre- Tu voz se quiebra con las últimas palabras, no crees poder si tus palabras resultan ciertas.

-tenemos que ser fuertes Quinn, si queremos estar juntas debemos resistir. Que importa si pasamos unas horas con ellos, al final tu y yo estaremos juntas- Sus palabras suenan como una mentira que desea sea verdad.

-no lo entiendes, ya no quiero estar con ella, ya no quiero compartirte con él. Ya no, me destroza saber que le estoy mintiendo a Daniela, que la estoy haciendo creer que estoy enamorada…

-eso ya lo hacías desde el inicio, no entiendo porque ahora tu cambio de corazón- sus palabras cortar algo más que las tuyas, parpadeas en incredibilidad.

-lo siento Rachel, no puedo ser "fuerte"- ella se levanta de la cama donde estaba sentada, se acerca a ti pero tú no la quieres cerca, no, porque su amor duele.

-puedo ser fuerte por las dos, solo será por un tiempo- te ruega con sus ojos y antes de que sus manos se aferren a las tuyas, das un paso hacia atrás…

-no puedo compartirte Rachel, y no creo que tú puedas ser fuerte por las dos- Con esas últimas palabras tu corazón se quiebra, y no quieres ver si el de ella lo hizo también. Sales de su casa y no miras atrás.

…..Q&R…..

Las llamadas son continuas, la pantalla del móvil dice 8 llamadas perdidas. El aparatejo no ha dejado de sonar por los últimos 15 minutos.

-¿no vas a responder?- Daniela te mira, vigila cada movimiento que haces.

-nah, debe ser Victoria. Le prometí ir a cenar con ella. Prefiero quedarme contigo tooodo el tiempo- tu dedo índice toca ligeramente su nariz y esto le hace reír.

-mañana Vicky no va a estar muy contenta contigo- Daniela sonríe

-probablemente no, pero cuando le explique estuve pasando tiempo contigo entenderá mis razones- le guiñes un ojo.

-más te va a gritar, sabes que no le gusta que le arruines sus planes y menos si es por una mujer- tu sonríes, ella se preocupa porque tu mantengas tu relación con tus amistades, incluso si eso implica dejarte ir…

Dejarte ir. Esas palabras aprisionan en pinzas tu corazón. La decisión se acerca, las cosas no pueden seguir así, en algún momento la mentira saldrá a la luz y quizá, quizá no solo sean dos corazones los que se rompan.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana?- Daniela te saca de tus pensamientos

-creí que podríamos salir este domingo a comer y después al cines… Celebrar nuestro medio año juntas- Los ojos de Daniela se iluminan.

-¿lo recordaste?- tú sonríes

-hey nena, deberías tener más fe en mí. Claro que lo recuerdo ¿Por qué lo olvidaría?- Sus ojos caen un poco, se llenan de algo que no reconoces.

-Estas últimas semanas has estado apartada de todos, incluso de mí. Pareces distraída y preocupada por algo. Victoria dijo que deberíamos dejarte sola por un tiempo, que cualquier cosa que te preocupa se arreglaría y dejarías de estar así- Solo puedes suspirar.

El tiempo del que habla, ese casi mes, es en el que has estado escondiendo tu relación clandestina con Rachel. Ese tiempo en el que has estado tan absorbida en tu burbuja rosa que no te habías dado cuenta que habías apartado a todo el mundo.

Quizá tu relación con Rachel no es tan maravillosa como creías, te ha apartado de las personas que importan en tu vida, porque Daniela no es la única que te ha señalado que estabas alejada del mundo.

-no te lo dije para que te sientas mal Quinn, sea lo que sea estoy aquí contigo, para ti. Y si lo que necesitas es tiempo te lo daré- Quieres llorar, pero no sabes porque.

-¿estas terminando conmigo?- Daniela niega frenéticamente

-no, no, no eso no cariño, te doy tiempo para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer. No estamos terminando, pero no quiero ser una presión en tus problemas. Aquí voy a estar contigo siempre. Eres mi novia y te amo, y si necesitas hablar aquí estoy contigo- y es cuando comienzas a llorar, sigues sin saber porque, pero las lágrimas caen sin control.

"_no me dejes" _las palabras quieren salir de tu boca pero no es lo correcto, no es lo que Daniela necesita, ni lo que tú necesitas.

Y el maldito celular suena sin parar impidiéndote pensar con claridad.

-maldita sea- gritas, buscando por toda la habitación el maldito ruido. Lo encuentras en tu pantalón.

-si- dices molesta

-tenemos que hablar- su voz se quiebra, y su nariz hace sonidos. Lo que significa que ha estado llorando.

-¿Dónde?- preguntas indiferente

-mi casa es el lugar más seguro-

-ok, bye- cortas la llamada antes de que pueda agregar algo. Has tomado una decisión, y no quieres, no puedes cambiar por el bien de las dos.

-¿Victoria?-

-si- la mentira sale sin titubeos. Suspiras nuevamente; esta situación te está haciendo una mentirosa profesional.

-te obliga a ir-

-sí, quizá solo vaya por 5 minutos y luego me voy a dormir- más mentiras, más estúpidas mentiras. Estas cansada de mentir.

-me llamas cuando llegues a casa-

Asientes, buscando tu ropa y colocándotela. Esto no está bien, para nada bien.

….. Q&R …..

Jazmín, la madre de Rachel te deja pasar, te dice que está en su habitación y que la ve un poco deprimida. Le sonríes a la mujer y cuando se gira, suspiras pesadamente.

Victoria te manda un mensaje, un solo "SI" ilumina la pantalla. Lo que significa que Victoria también esta embarrada en esta mentira.

Abres la puerta de su habitación, ella esta recostada. Escuchas ligeros sonidos te hacen saber que llora.

- Rachel - dices después de cerrar la puerta.

- Quinn - pronuncia tu nombre en sorpresa, levantándose de la cama en un brinco y yendo hacia ti.

-no- le dices cuando está a punto de abrazarte

Eso solo incrementa sus lágrimas, y algo en ti se quiebra más. Quieres volver a llorar, pero no te sientes merecedora de hacerlo

-¿de qué querías hablar?- palabras secas y frías

Y ella asiente –fui con el- sabes a quien se refiere, solo suspiras- no sé porque fui con él, estaba enojada contigo, supongo, y quise herirte, quise que te doliera… pero en lugar de eso, termine haciendo algo que probablemente te hará odiarme, porque eso definitivamente me hizo odiarme-

-no sigas- le dices, porque ya no puedes seguir, son demasiadas mentiras, demasiada presión. Y tú no puedes más, estas cansada y lo único que quieres es rendirte.

-es mejor así Rachel, es mejor si partimos caminos, esto no debió ser así, al menos no en este momento-

-¿estuviste con ella?- su pregunta es acusadora

-si-

-¿tú la amas?-

-si-

-¿más que a mí?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-no podemos seguir así, no pienso soportar o vivir más mentiras. Si voy a estar con ella solo voy a estar con ella. No era infiel, no quiero serlo más. Y tú tampoco lo eres, no sigamos en esta farsa-

-no lo entiendes-

-que debo entender-

-debemos estar juntas-

-entonces termina con el-

-no puedo hacerlo, el me ama. Daniela te ama-

-entonces creo que este es un adiós-

- Quinn, no hagas esto… no me dejes-

-no puedes tener a los dos, elige-

- Quinn…

-sin peros-

Y sales de ahí, tu corazón está destrozado, tu cuerpo está cansado y tu mente está en blanco.

La primera vez que la vista olvidaste como respirar, y el cosquilleo en tu estomago te hizo sonreí.

Sus ojos te hicieron temblar, recuerdas haberte recargado en la pared más cercana, y haber puesto una sonrisa arrogante mientras tus ojos observaron todo su ser.

Su voz, tan madura y sensual. Si no hubiera sido por la pared sosteniéndote seguro tus rodillas no hubieran soportado tu peso.

Tu corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que temías morir de un ataque cardiaco.

Y el sol tras ella, le daba un halo de perfección, que tu mente romántica solo pudo pensar en un ángel.

¡Y su cuerpo, dios! Jamás habías sentido tantas ganas de abrazarla hacia a ti y tomarla en la manera más primitiva que pudiera existir.

Eso solo era atracción, pero después... No pudiste apartar la mirada de ella, o sonreí con sus palabras, ni pudiste evitar el asombro con su inteligencia, ni la devoción comenzaba a nacer.

Victoria siempre decía que la veías como si fuera una diosa, siempre se burlaba cuando involuntariamente la veías, o cuando salías a su defensa, incluso si ella era culpable.

Y luego, un día los cercanos a ti te preguntaron por el hombre que ponía esa sonrisa en tu cara, el que con solo pensarlo te hacia la mujer más feliz de la tierra. A lo que solo pudiste responder: es el amor de mi vida. Sonriendo al recordarla.

En otro tiempo más, la gente al hablarte de Rachel se referían a ella como tu mujer... Quizá en broma, quizá en una verdad que tu añorabas. Y se quedó ese apodo, incluso tú lo repetías. Y no te importaba que tuvieras una novia. Porque Rachel era tu mujer aunque solo fuera en tu imaginación.

Nadie sabe que antes de dormir ves su fotografía, o que sueñas con una boda, con hijos junto a ella. Ni que escribes esos sueños en una libreta que está bajo tu almohada.

Nadie sabe de tu sufrimiento, o de tus miedos. Todos te juzgan por estar con Daniela incluso si tu mente y tu corazón están con ella. Rachel.

Nadie sabe que si, quizá Rachel sea el amor de ti vida, la mujer que ocupa tu mente y que tiene tu corazón pero que sin Daniela hace años que te habrías rendido de tu vida, porque ella, Daniela, la mujer que engañas es la que mantiene tu ser junto, impidiendo que te quiebres de nuevo.


	3. Buena idea Mala guerra

**A/N: **Muchas gracias a Perla (guess) por los primeros comentarios a esta historia. Por esta razon Next Chapter.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Buena Idea. Mala Guerra**

Lo recuerdas bien, la noche que estuvieron juntas, el amor con el que se entregaron la una a la otra incluso si no era su primera vez.

El mundo quedo olvidado cuando su piel desnuda rozo la tuya. Perdiste la inteligencia y la razón. No había otra palabra en tu mente más que su nombre, aquel que susurrabas siempre cuando caías al borde de la pasión.

Se consumieron en lujuria, olvidando el mundo exterior, olvidándose de que ahí afuera había dos personas que se preocupan por ustedes.

Su respiración se agito cuando tus labios descendían por su abdomen, sus ojos jamás se dejaron de mirar, ni siquiera en aquel momento en que la necesidad se volvía insoportable.

Tu boca la tomo, se hizo adicta a su esencia y te volviste loca por consumirla entera.

Y no lo pudiste evitar, mordiste su pierna derecha, cerca de su entrepierna. La marcaste como tuya, incluso si el mundo no podía ver tu proclamación.

Lagrimas recorren tu rostro al recordar que ese gesto la llevo al placer, aquel donde dejo sus apariencias de control, su máscara de fortaleza y se entregó a ti completamente.

Perdieron la cuenta de las rondas, una a la otra se consumió, retomando la propiedad de sus corazones haciéndose olvidar de antiguos nombres, antiguos amores, ilusiones. No había nadie más que ustedes, nadie que pudiera entrar en su fortaleza. Eran ustedes contra el mundo, ustedes contra cualquier enemigo que se atreviera a oponerse a su amor.

Piel con piel olvidándose de las armas aceptaron un tesoro que estaba maldito desde el inicio.

Y fueron a una batalla donde ya estaban condenas a perder.

….. Q&R…..

-hola nena- respondiste con alegría falsa

-hey linda- la voz al otro lado de la llamado respondió -no me habías llamado, y decidí llamarte yo- su voz, su voz traía una paz que te hacía sentir culpable.

-me perdí pensando- tu voz sonaba agotada, ya te habías dado por vencida hace horas atrás.

-¿estás bien?- su dulce preocupación traía mas culpa.

-no- respondiste con sinceridad.

-¿quieres hablar de ello?- una parte de ti quería decir que no, mentir para retenerla, para que no te dejara. Porque ella era lo único que te quedaba, pero con mentiras no crees que eso importaba.

-¿podría ir a tu casa?- tu voz se quebró

-si cariño, claro que si-

-gracias- fueron tus últimas palabras.

….. Q&R…..

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- aquella pregunta rompió el paraíso que habían creado.

La culpa ahora invadía sus cabezas, rompiendo sus corazones de alguna manera. Habían sido infieles a quien decían amar.

Roberto y Daniela no tenían culpa de estar en medio de su amor. Hace tiempo atrás por miedo a la soledad habían decidido estar con ellos por la necesidad de sentirse amados. Ninguna creyó que la otra pudiera tener interés.

Y ahora que enfrentaban sus miedos, harían sufrir a dos prospectos perfectos. En nombre del amor.

-no quiero perderte- fueron tus palabras, cargadas de necesidad por miedo a que te dejara.

-ni yo a ti- fue su respuesta, haciendo tu corazón saltar en felicidad y remordimiento

-¿y ellos?- preguntaste temiendo su respuesta, porque cualquiera que fuera alguien saldría lastimado.

-podemos estar juntas, ellos no lo tienen que saber-

Era el mejor plan, incluso tú ya habías pensado en él. Porque eras cobarde y no querías ser tú el villano de este cuento de hadas, lastimando a la princesa que te había rescatado de tu prisión de cristal.

-¿y después? No podemos estar con ellos para siempre-

-si nos mostramos indiferentes a su cariño serán ellos los que rompan con nuestra relación- era el camino de un cobarde pero en ese momento eras uno con mucho miedo y estabas tan envuelta en amor que te volviste egoísta.

-además, solo faltan cinco meses para la graduación, no los veremos más- sonaba encantador, el plan perfecto. Nada podía salir mal, solo tenían que esconderse por un tiempo, sobrellevar los celos y bang éxito.

Un sonido en la habitación rompió su sesión de besos.

-bueno- respondiste sin ver el nombre de quien llamaba.

-hola linda, Victoria me dijo que no te sentías bien- una nube llovía bajo tu paraíso.

-no, me dolía la cabeza y ya no tenía ganas de estar en clase- una pequeña mentira.

-me hubieras dicho, me habría ido contigo. Tengo muchas maneras de quitar dolores de cabeza- el coqueteo estaba ahí, como en muchas de sus conversaciones.

-ya se nena, no sé porque no se me ocurrió antes- los labios de Rachel besaban tu cuello, sentías la necesidad volver a ti.

-puedo ir a tu casa a quitarte ese dolor de cabeza, solo necesito unos minutos- el pánico entro en tu ser, no estabas en tu casa, y tardarías media hora en llegar, estabas del otro lado de la ciudad.

-ay linda tu siempre pensando en mí, pero la verdad ya estaba dormida; el dolor se desvaneció un poco, duermo más y se me va- los labios descendían hasta estar en tu entrepierna.

-entonces te dejo dormir, te veré mañana en la escuela... De hecho que te parece ¿si vamos a comer?-

-shiimmm- no pudiste controlar ese gemido.

-oh wow, además de dormir, ¿qué más haces para quitarte ese dolor de cabeza?-

-perdona nena, bostece al mismo tiempo que respondí- miraste con reproche a la mujer arriba de ti, la misma que cargada de celos estaba haciéndote carisias para hacer enojar a tu novia.

-bien, te dejo descansar. Te amo-

-yo igual- no te dio remordimiento el colgarle para disfrutar el placer en manos de otra mujer.

….. Q&R…..

-no, no, no... Dime que no es verdad, dime que es una broma, y te prometo reírme... Solo dime que no es verdad- su voz se quebró en desesperación, la ansiedad de perdida de una ilusión perfecta... Más no dejaba de ser una ilusión.

-te juro que quiero decirte que es una broma, que es un mal sueño y así poder despertar. Pero no puedo seguir mintiendo, no a ti, no lo mereces. Yo te amo, eso no es mentira... Pero ella, a ella también el amo-

-yo sabía que la amabas, alguien con ojos lo puede ver, pero ella me dijo que no le gustaba. Yo le pregunte miles de veces, una y otra vez, y ella me llamo paranoica. ¿Puedes creerlo? Paranoica, lo sabía. Y se decía mi amiga, una amiga no hace eso- sus lágrimas estaban llenas de ira y resentimiento.

-Dani...

-detente, no sigas... ¿Realmente me amas?- miente, miente. Una voz te dice.

-si- no puedes mentir, una vez que la verdad sale ya no puedes detenerla.

-entonces, te vas a alejar de ella. Las dos nos vamos a alejar de ella. Este último cuatrimestre nos cambiaremos de grupo. Y cortaremos toda relación con ella. Nadie sabe sobre esto, nadie que pueda impedir que estemos juntas, nadie que pueda hablar sobre esto- sabes que lo mejor sería decirle no, porque eso es lo correcto para las dos, porque no mereces su perdón.

Sin embargo, estas tan cansada de pelear, tan cansada de la verdad, tan cansada de vivir... Y solo lloras, porque hace tiempo que no lo hacías.

-lo siento tanto Dany, quise evitarlo, quise ser fuerte. Soy una estúpida, no quise lastimar a nadie y por egoísta salí hiriendo a quien más me ha ayudado- sus brazos te encierran en un abrazo que te ayuda a retomar la compostura.

-déjame ser egoísta a mi entonces, si me amas quédate conmigo, aléjate de ella, olvida este mes y volvamos a ser esa pareja perfecta de antes-

-no es lo correcto Dany, no porque te lastime, te engañe con ella y no es justo para ti- quieres resistirte, quieres tener un poco de valentía y hacer lo correcto pero no estas pudiendo, algo en ti sede.

Ella te aprisiona más, te llena de amor y te sientes a salvo del dolor. Nada puede tocarte aquí, solo la culpa, de esa no hay quien pueda salvarte.

Se fuerte, se fuerte por las dos. Quieres decirle, pero al estar dividido tu corazón y tu mente no sabes a quien decirle que todo estará mejor.

La sangre ya está esparcida, la guerra está por terminar, no sabes quien ganara pero estas segura que tu perderás y no hay quien evite tu derrota.

Los secretos salen a la luz, quien creíste tu aliado termina siendo tu peor enemigo, y a quien creíste seria tu enemigo se volvió el mas de los nobles aliados.

Y es de esta manera en que se dejan ir, de esta forma la dejas ir.

Te quedas sola, sola como antes de conocer a Rachel y a Dany.

Excepto que ahora estas llena de culpa y tristeza.


	4. Libre Dolor

**Capítulo 4. Libre. Dolor**

La culpa se ha ido con la ruptura de las relaciones. Cambiaste de grupo y la tensión se desvaneció, al menos un poco, porque cada vez que las vez, algo aprisiona tu corazón

Sabes por Victoria que no se hablan, que solo se miran como si pudieran matarse. Nadie realmente sabe porque pero sospechan que está relacionado con tu cambio inesperado de grupo.

También te has enterado que Rachel sigue con Roberto, y que este va a pedirle matrimonio. Después de todo tiene 22 años, la edad perfecta para casarse, o al menos así piensa él.

Sabes que ella va a aceptar, es su príncipe azul y tú, tú fuiste su pequeño experimento, caíste es sus palabras de amor y perdiste más que el corazón.

Hay dolor, hay culpa pero también hay soledad. Ese tipo de soledad que te deja fría y en necesidad. Y es algo que tú misma buscaste.

Dany te dijo que lo pensarás, dijo que ella aun te ama y que está dispuesta a perdonarte solo tienes que olvidarte de Rachel, y lo quieres haces, olvidarla y caer nuevamente en esa cotidianidad con Daniela. Más algo no te deja.

Al menos tienes a tus amigas, Victoria y Lucia siguen a tu lado sin juzgarte, sin odiarte. Apoyándote como una amiga hace.

-hey- dice una voz que tu cuerpo reconoce.

-no es buen momento- le dices a la voz sin girarte de la mesa donde estas comiendo.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser el momento Quinn? Te di tiempo, no puedes negarlo. Te llame cientos de veces y nunca respondiste ni una sola de mis llamadas y donde te encuentro, me evitas. ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a castigar así?- el enojo hace temblar tu cuerpo, respiras varias veces para controlarte.

-por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Yo ya elegí y tu también lo hiciste. Lo elegiste a el- lagrimas se acumulan en tus ojos

-no es así, yo no lo elegí. Quinn yo te amo- y te giras para verla, dejas que tus lágrimas caigan. Dejas que todo el maldito mundo te vea en este momento de debilidad.

-no me vengas con esa mierda Rachel, ya no me vas a engañar más. ¿Así me querías no? Triste y miserable. Ya no quiero jugar más, ganaste, no tengo idea que pero lo hiciste. Solo déjame ir, ya no quiero sufrir... Solo déjame- y sigues llorando, sigue doliendo.

-yo te amo, ¿Por qué no me crees?- puedes escuchar desesperación, pero no le cree, porque sus palabras están vacías y sus hechos afirman algo diferente.

-¿Por qué sigues con él?-

-tu sabes porque- niegas con la cabeza, puedes ver que alrededor de ustedes hay personas que se han detenido para alcanzar a oír algo de su conversación.

-no lo sé, ya no me interesa saber. Si yo te deje ir, déjame ir a mi también. Se feliz con él, a mí ya no me importa- secas rápidamente las lágrimas, no quieres atraer más espectadores.

Estas a punto de irte, apunto de dejar atrás todo esto. Cuando una mano te toma del brazo y te hace quedarte, forzarse a ver a los ojos al dueño.

-yo te amo, solo espera un poco más- los ojos te imploran, pero no vas a caer, ya no.

-suéltame- le dices, tus ojos también le imploran.

-¡Suéltala!- dice una voz de tras de ustedes.

-Dany, no- le dices a la mujer que parece querer iniciar una guerra.

-¿No entiendes? Suéltala- la mujer no se detiene

-no te metas Daniela, este no es asunto tuyo- eso hace que la mujer se ponga entre tú y ella.

-me meto, porque esta es la mujer que amo, y tú, tu solo eres una resbalosa que tuvo envidia de mi relación y decidió meterse- ves a Rachel ponerse rígida

-ella me ama a mí, que triste ha de haber sido enterarse de que tu novia estaba profundamente enamorada de otra. ¿Qué se siente Dany, saber que tu novia pensaba en mi cuando estaba contigo?-

-mira estúpida yo no...

-basta- gritas- solo basta. No lo entienden, yo las amaba a ambas y por estúpida destruí muchas cosas. Pero ya no puedo más, solo déjenme en paz. Son libres busquen alguien que las ame y sean felices, solo déjenme sola- hay sorpresa en sus miradas y en la tuya imaginas solo hay resignación.

-si crees que me voy a rendirme, no me conoces- dice Daniela antes de marcharse

Y antes de que Rachel diga algo - no digas nada, tu perdiste la oportunidad hace tiempo, no tienes derecho sobre mí-

-¿Y ella sí?- pregunta indignada

-sí, fue mi novia y ella no fue la que se equivocó en esta relación, fui yo-

Te alejas sin mirar atrás.

….. Q&R…..

-Dany, por favor no sigas-

-como me puedes pedir que me rinda, yo no me riendo Quinn. Tu me amas, lo aceptaste y ¿ahora quieres que deje ir a la persona que me hace inmensamente feliz? Donde quedo tu romanticismo y tu fe del amor lo puede todo-

- no me siento lista, no me siento merecedora. Y no creo que algún vez lo haga. Mereces algo mejor, mereces alguien fiel. No esta persona que se quebró, y que se volvió irreconocible. Por favor, te lo ruego Dany, no sigas más... Déjame ir... Por favor- en sus ojos ves una lucha.

-está bien- dice con lágrimas de resignación -está bien, ya no seguiré. Eso no significa que no te quiera en mi vida de alguna manera. Eres una parte muy importante de mi vida, no me pidas que también me rinda como amiga. Me faltaría un parte y no se llenaría con nada. No me dejes vacía- la atraes a tus brazos, la envuelves con lo poco que te queda, besas tiernamente su frente.

-no te preocupes linda, que no me podrías alejar de tu vida ni aunque quisieras- sientes su sonrisa en tu piel y lloras por el gesto que te ilumina de felicidad.

* * *

**A/U: Gracias por los comentarios. Una disculpa por el cambio de tiempos y la no indicacion de ellos.**


	5. Respira Paz

**Capítulo 5. Respira. Paz.**

Ha pasado un año desde que tu corazón se rompió, desde que una idea estúpida sobre amor se convirtió en un campo de guerra minado, donde no importaba que paso dieras morirías en la acción.

La paz llego cuando te diste por vencida en el amor, cuando perdonaste tu error y caminaste hacia el futuro sin mirar atrás pero yendo despacio y con precaución.

Ya no escondes nada de tu vida, ya no hay más mentiras que puedan explotar en tu cara.

Y el pasado, lo dejaste en su lugar. Aunque a veces piensas en él, no has dejado que afecte tu presente.

O eso crees. Daniela dice que si el pasado no te afectara más entonces dejarías que alguien entre en tu vida y te haga feliz.

Como decirle que tienes miedo a que te engañen, a que te hagan daño, a que se den por vencidos en ti y te abandonen.

No, ya estas lo suficientemente dañada, no quieres otra princesa que te salve solo para que tú le des una puñalada cuando te dé la espalda.

Mejor sola, mejor sola que otra buena idea que traiga otra guerra.

….. Q&R…..

-¿A quién crees que vi el otro día?- dice Victoria. Y sabes que no deberías escuchar esta conversación, pero algo en ti no puede evitarlo.

-¿No me digas que a la estúpida de mi ex mejor amiga?- Daniela responde, con el mismo tono acido que usa solo para Rachel. No la ha perdonado, y crees que jamás lo hará.

-Entonces no te digo- responde -ha pasado un año y ¿aún no puedes perdonarla? Pero si ella misma-

-jamás la voy a perdonar, el día que sepas como se siente que tu mejor amiga, la que te dijo que te quería y que jamás se fijaría en el amor de tu vida, se acueste con dicho amor, hablamos de perdón. Ahora dime porque esa estúpida esta en nuestra conversación-

-porque debemos prevenir que se encuentre a Quinn...

-¿Por qué haríamos eso? No creo que Rachel sea tan imbécil como para olvidar que Quinn le dijo que no la buscara nunca por lo que le queda de vida- el tono de voz de Dany cambia, parece feliz.

-la vi con un bebe en sus brazos. Con esto está confirmado el rumor de su embarazo-

-¿cuantos meses?- la felicidad cambio por ansiedad

-según Marie dos- es solo un susurro pero nada impidió que no lo escucharas.

No, no, no ya no debería doler. ¿Por qué duele? Ya ha pasado tiempo, por favor ¿Siempre dolerá? ¿Y la paz, no la merecía?.

Tus piernas tiemblan pero te llevan hasta tu oficina. Te dejas caer pesadamente en la silla. Las lágrimas, lágrimas que pensaste se habían agotado, llenan tu rostro.

Sabías que no deberías escuchar su conversación, que por alguna razón Victoria y Daniela hablaban en privado y apartada de ti.

No, no, no otra vez ese dolor que no te deja respirar, esa sensación y deseo de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Respira, solo respira... Soporta un poco más, aguanta la respiración por un momento, deja que el dolor físico te haga olvidar un dolor que no puedes sanar.

-cancela todas mi citas por esta semana- le dice a tu secretaria por vía telefónica.

No vas a poder trabajar sí en tu pensamiento solo esta ella. Ella, maldita sea la hora que se cruzó en ti camino, sin ella jamás hubieras conocido el sufrimiento.

-pero licenciada, el licenciado Antonio solo estará mañana-

-dile que cambiaremos el lugar de reunión, que me vea a la misma hora en el restaurante italiano-

-ok licenciada, en este mismo momento le llamo-

-gracias Edith-

….. Q&R…..

Caminas hacia el restaurante, le indicas a la mujer que tienes una reservación, ella te pasa de inmediato.

La noche anterior te la pasaste llorando pero el día de hoy el trabajo es antes que tu depresión.

El licenciado está ya en la mesa, se para cuando estas cerca. Te da un beso en la mejilla y como caballero te acerca la silla.

-me sorprendió que hubiera cambiado el lugar de la reunión-

-el tema de conversación no es tan formal-

-¿vas a aceptar mi oferta? Al fin de un año-

-licenciado, el día que usted me propuso estudiar en el extranjero, apenas acababa de recibirme, necesitaba un poco de experiencia-

-como si tú lo necesitarás, no a cualquiera de mis alumnos les ofrezco esto Quinn, me sorprendió mucho que te negarás a mi propuesta-

-supongo que tampoco estaba en mis cinco sentidos cuando me negué-

-¿ya recapacitaste entonces? porque si es así brindemos por ti, futura maestra fiscalista-

La felicidad que viene del orgullo que tu ex profesor acaba de expresar es amarga. ¿Qué diría si se enterase que has aceptado porque quieres poner kilómetros de tierra y mar ente tus problemas y tú? ¿Seguiría sintiéndose orgulloso de ti, aunque sepa que eres una cobarde?

El vino tinto con el que brindan empeora tu acidez, pero permaneces ahí con él, hablando de casos jurídicos, y sin querer te has olvidado del porqué.

-¿cómo te va con el despacho? ¿Ahora quien se encargara de mantener a Victoria y a Daniela a línea?-

Tu garganta se hace un nudo.

-el despacho va bien, miles de casos civiles y mercantiles. Alguno que otro laboral o penal-

-¿bien?- te mira incrédulo - eso no fue lo que oí, no lo puedes negar Quinn; tu sabes que de tu generación, tu despacho es más que un sobreviviente, es un guerrero que lucha con los grandes- y te sonrojas con su cruda realidad porque nadie se ve más orgulloso de ti que el hombre frente a ti.

Algo que desearías tus padres hicieran, pero nada es suficiente nunca nada lo fue, siempre se podía más de lo que ya tenías. Tu madre nunca ha dejado de repetirlo.

-y de lo otro, creo que las dos se mantendrán en línea- sientes una tristeza invadir tu cuerpo, te van a detestar, sabes que lo harán.

-¿Daniela sigue tras de ti?- no era un secreto lo que paso entre ustedes dos, la gente se habían enterado que la habías engañado, nunca nadie supo con quién.

-sí, hemos tenido otras parejas, incluso yo le he presentado alguna que otra, pero no deja de insistir, incluso si ya no insiste con palabras-

-entonces que esperas, a por ella licenciada-

Y como tiempo atrás quisiera poder hacerlo, sabes que con ella serias muy feliz pero sigue habiendo algo que te lo impide

-no puedo- le dice en tono de derrota

-¿Rachel?- dice con voz tierna, él es el único que sabe cómo duele siquiera oír si nombre. Asientes lentamente, no formulas palabras por miedo a romper en llanto.

-¿sabes que me ha preguntado por ti? Ha ido a mi despacho a preguntar como estas, y no ha dejado de insistir en que le diga donde puede encontrarte-

Es por eso que no tienes teléfono en casa, o alguna página de internet. Es la misma razón por la que el despacho no lleva tu nombre. Porque sabias que quizá ella intentaría buscarte nuevamente.

Nada se lo impide... Ni si quiera el padre de su bebe.

-no le diga cómo encontrarme-

-deberías afrontar la situación de una vez por todas, quizá si lo haces entonces así puedas tener una relación con Daniela o alguien más- él tiene razón, siempre ha tenido la razón en todo.

-no sé si pueda hacerlo sin volver a caer- la sinceridad de tus palabras te deja asustada.

Sabes que si la vuelves a ver, caerías nuevamente en un triángulo amoroso, y aun no te recuperas del primer tropiezo.

….. Q&R…..

No te gustan los bebes, nunca han sido un sueño en tu vida. Tenías 8 años cuando el primer bebe llego a tu vida, tu sobrina. Y ese pequeño bulto envuelto en cobijas rosas cambio tu vida. Igual que lo hizo un segundo bulto en cobijas azules 7 años después. Esos son los dos únicos bebes que amas más que a tu vida, esos dos bultos que ahora son las luz de tu vida.

Siempre fuiste unida a esos dos enanos, siempre participando en cada aspecto de su vida. No había tu sin ellos cerca, no fue sorpresa que al morir tu hermano 6 meses atrás tu fueras su soporte principal.

Tu cuñada, tu casi hermana y tus dos sobrinos ahora vivían bajo tu techo, no es que tu cuñada no pudiera solventar la casa, ella también era abogada, tenían un buen puesto en un banco; pero la familia debía estar junta, incluso si tu familia era pequeña y estaba quebrada.

No fue sorpresa la mirada de abandono en sus ojos cuando les dijiste sobre tu maestría en otro país. Ni la de ellos, ni la de tu cuñada, mucho menos la de Dany.

Lo que fue sorpresa. Fue la mirada de abandono de alguien que esperaba por ti en el aeropuerto.

* * *

**A.U No lo habia comentado antes, pero esta historia esta enfocada en un futuro, mas que en el tiempo de los primeros capitulos.  
Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
